Just Another Meeting
by Writeous
Summary: Billy meets up with Penny every Wednesday and Saturday. Written for the SSFA challenge.


"I bought a washing machine."

Penny frowned worriedly from where she sat cross-legged opposite him, "Did something happen at the Laundromat?"

"No, not really," Billy looked down. "It's just... I don't know... Some stuff happened, and the that place just brings up some bad feelings, you know?"

Penny shrugged, "Hey, it's okay. Whatever you need to do, alright?" She paused, "I'll miss you though."

"I'll still come around to see you," Billy promised hurriedly, "just not there."

Penny smiled, "Of course. Do you want to arrange something now, or...?"

"No need," Billy said, "right here is fine."

"If you say so," she looked around, "kinda dreary atmosphere, I gotta be honest."

Billy sighed, "Agreed. Best I could come up with though."

There was a brief bought of comfortable silence. Billy started, reaching for his bag, "Oh! Almost forgot!" He pulled out the two sealed cups, "I brought the frozen yogurt." He set one aside. "Want any?"

Penny hummed in thought, "Maybe not this time. I'm not feeling very hungry."

Billy gave her a mock frown, "And after all the trouble I went through, the lady refuses her yogurt."

"More for you, then."

Billy nodded, "S'pose so." He opened his cup, grabbing a spoon from his bag. The vanilla cream had started to melt in the summer heat, and he barely managed to stop a few sticky drops from falling over the side of his plastic utensil.

"So, how've you been? Other than buying washing machines and being denied yogurt?" Penny asked, leaning forward slightly.

Billy set his cup down excitably, swallowing his mouthful of frozen yogurt all at once with a wince, "Gotta invent something about brain freezes. Johnny Snow would have a heart attack,"he murmured to himself. He waited a few moments to get his bearings back, "Anyway, yeah, you know that job I finally got a while back?"

Penny nodded, "Yeah, I remember. It going well?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah. Pretty good," he breathed, "I feel like I really belong there, you know? Like, really respected and all."

"I think I know the feeling," Penny said. "Carry on?"

"Well, right, so, I got sent on my first assignment last week."

"That's great!" she grinned, "What'd they make you do?"

"It was this huge deal; they sent me to Australia. I had to be the representative of my company at this conference. That's why I wasn't able to meet you Saturday," he added.

"Somehow, I will find it in me to forgive you. What kind of conference?"

"Um..." Billy hesitated, wondering how to phrase it. "I guess the ultimate goal was trying to find a way to unite people on a global scale."

Penny's eyes shone, "That's amazing! I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

Billy grinned, "I've always been. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to change the world. Weed out all the bad."

Penny shook her head, "But how do you know who's bad or not? Everyone can change, right?"

"No, they can't. Some people are born bad, and will stay bad for the rest of their lives, and there is nothing we can do to change that."

"That's no way to think, Billy," Penny chided, scooting closer, "There's always something."

He paused, "Hitler."

Penny pursed her lips, "Most of the time."

Billy's mouth fell open, "Wow. I think I just won a debate with Penny Morgan. Excuse me while I just retire to Hawaii now because I think that's the biggest thing I'm ever going to accomplish."

"Enough!" Penny laughed. "Tell me more about the conference."

"Oh, so now you want to hear me ramble?" Billy teased. Penny stuck her tongue out, so Billy continued, "They were originally going to send one of the more experienced people in my company, but this thing came up with them, and I ended being next in line." He shrugged, "Luck, I guess."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, I say!" Penny winked.

Billy blushed, "Well, yeah, I mean... What I meant is, they only hired me last month, and I'm just shooting through the ranks! I mean, everything's moving so fast and I'm always really busy and that's great because if I'm not working I'm thinking about-" he cut himself off hurriedly.

"Thinking about what?" Penny asked, eyebrows furrowing. "Billy, you okay?"

He took a shaky breath, not looking at her. "No, I mean, yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that." He breathed in deeply, shooting her a shallow smile, "I'm fine. Sorry."

Penny laid her palm on his cheek, bringing his eyes to meet hers, "Of course you're fine, Billy. You always are. But what I am asking," their foreheads were almost touching, "is _are you okay_?"

Billy stared at her bright green eyes, dark with worry. After a few moments of stretched silence, he murmured, "I will be."

Penny let go, and the spot where her hand used to be felt unnaturally cold on Billy's skin, "And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Billy forced his expression into what could be counted as a smile. "Thanks, Penn," he whispered.

Penny brushed her aubrun hair out of her eyes, and they both shivered as a sudden gust of wind hit them. She tilted her head, "What time is it, again?"

Billy glanced down at his watch, squinting at the numbers, "It's 1:03, why do you-?" He jumped, "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for the meeting. I gotta go, Penny."

She managed to grab his wrist from where she was sitting, stopping him from clambering to his feet, "Billy, wait. Remember what I told you, alright? That everything happens."

Billy huffed, "If you say so, Penny. Now seriously, I'm late."

Penny laughed, "I won't stop you." She watched as he stood. As he made to leave, she called out, "Forgetting anything, Billy?"

He turned on his heel to face her, "Shoot. Almost forgot," he dug through his bag before coming to a bouquet of flowers, bright yellow daisies, slightly flattened under their clear plastic covering, "Your favorites, right?" He laid them across her lap. "I'll be back Saturday!"

Penny didn't reply. She never did when he promised to return.

Billy pulled the hood of his black sweatshirt over his head, slipping on a pair of sunglasses hurriedly. The iron cast gates rose up high behind him as he hurried down the street, careful to keep his head down and his identity a secret to any and all passerby.

After all, it would put a bit of a damper on Dr. Horrible's already tampered reputation to be seen walking out of Winston Cemetery from the grave of one Penelope Morgan.


End file.
